Love me Like I Love You
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: Cal and Reiji have become the perfect duo fighting under Inferno. As top assassins, they show no mercy to their targets and always get the job done. Though behind their cold exterior, the two have fallen in love with each other, but have yet to convey their feelings. What happens when Cal finally draws the line with Reiji's physical relationship with Claudia? [One-shot]


**Hey there! So I decided to write a quick one shot of Cal x Reiji from the anime Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom since I love these two together and since there aren't that many stories about them :D I made this story take place when they're both already 18 and up. I also changed it a bit so Cal didn't die o.o Anyway, let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another mission had been accomplished as Cal put her gun away. She was sent to kill a young mafia leader that Inferno had been after for months. Cal sighed out, thankful that the rest of the night would allow her to relax and wind down. As much as she was looking forward to it, she wasn't looking forward to seeing Reiji.

She hated how Claudia was able to spend time with him and seduce him into bed. It didn't take a genius to know what was going on between the two. Cal always smelled a hint of perfume on Reiji when he got back to the apartment they shared. Her outer appearance showed him that she didn't care, but deep inside it hurt to know that the man she loved was with another woman.

Walking up to her motorcycle, Cal put on her helmet and without a minute to spare, she started it up and drove through the street.

XXXX

After a long night with multiple murders, Reiji slowly closed the door to Claudia's room. He grabbed his jacket that was hung over a chair and made his way out of the apartment. As he made it outside, he quickly walked over to his car and got inside. He had done a good job with his recent missions. He was indeed a valuable weapon that Inferno cherished. Claudia made sure to reward him every time he succeeded.

He did enjoy his time with Claudia, but what Reiji looked forward to more, was spending time with Cal. They had been labeled the best duo among the team due to their skills. Reiji was glad to have her by his side, but at the same time, he still feared that worst. He wanted to protect Cal from any danger that came her way, but ever since she became a phantom, he had to accept that she was able to protect herself.

Starting the engine, Reiji started to drive through the lonely street. He wondered what movie Cal would be watching once he got home. She loved watching movies. It was something that she continued to do even after all of the years that had passed. Underneath her cold exterior was still the young girl that enjoyed movies, loved hamburgers and adored Reiji. Even if she tried to hide it, Cal still showed her bubbly side once in a while when they were alone. Reiji couldn't help but still find it cute, even if she was now a grown woman.

Stopping at a red light, Reiji noticed that he was smiling. It was hard to make him smile lately, and yet Cal was the only one who could easily make him do it.

XXXX

Arriving back to the apartment, Reiji opened the door and walked inside. He quickly noticed that the lights were off and the TV was the only source of light in the living room. Walking further inside, he spotted Cal, asleep on the couch while the TV was showing an action movie Reiji had yet to see. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her head. He enjoyed seeing her sleeping face. It was one of the rare moments when she had her guard down.

"Cal, wake up," Reiji gently said.

Cal slowly started to wake up. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. Feeling Reiji next to her, she quickly lifted herself up and looked at Reiji. "Welcome back. How did everything go?" she asked.

"It went to plan. How did your mission go?"

"I finally eliminated the target."

"Good job. It took you a while, but I already knew you'd succeed eventually."

Cal looked away from Reiji, wanting to keep him from seeing her blushing face. She knew she shouldn't ask, but something in her just needed to know. "So, you went to see Claudia right?"

"Yeah."

"How long are you going to continue being her play toy?"

"Is that what you think I am?" Reiji asked.

"It seems like it. You're the only one who gets her special treatment."

Reiji looked at Cal with a piercing gaze. It was obvious that she was jealous. He couldn't help but smirk. "Cal, do you want me to stop seeing Claudia in private?"

"Why are you asking my permission? You're an adult so do what you want."

"Cal, I want to hear what you want me to do. We're partners, aren't we?"

Cal looked back at him a bit annoyed and a bit embarrassed. "I…don't want you to see Claudia in private…"

Reiji smiled. He leaned over and moved closer to her. "Then who will reward me after my missions?"

Cal looked into Reiji's alluring gaze. She felt her face heat up and her heart race. She hesitated, but decided to take the opportunity to show Reiji how she felt. She slowly wrapped her arms around Reiji's neck and closed the gap in between them. Their lips pressed against each other's. Cal was finding it hard to believe that she was actually kissing Reiji. She felt like pushing him away and running off to hide…But at the same time, she wanted the moment to last as long as she could.

After what seemed like hours, Cal slowly leaned away and looked down. She didn't have the courage to look at Reiji after what just happened. She wondered what he was thinking. Whether he liked the kiss or was disgusted by it. The silence was killing her. She just wanted to hear him say something, anything instead of keeping quiet.

"Cal…Look at me."

Cal slowly looked up at him. She saw his smiling face that immediately warmed her heart.

"You lack experience with kissing Cal, but…I'd be more then happy to teach you."

"I don't want to be your play toy Reiji."

"Don't worry, it won't be like that. I just think it's the most logical thing to do when you like someone."

Cal's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Reiji liked her. All this time they had felt the same way for each other and yet neither one of them said a word. Cal felt her eyes start to water. She leaned her face over to bury it in the space between his neck and shoulder.

"You idiot…Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was waiting for the right moment."

Cal smiled. She tightened her embrace around the man she loved. She never wanted to leave his side. No matter what she'd make sure they were always together. With that thought in mind, it was the beginning for better days ahead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
